Dance the Night Away
by Black-Raven3
Summary: Walter and Alucard strike a deal regarding the de-aged butler's taste in music. AU; possible Manga 8 and 9 spoilers. Implied AxW. Complete


Title: Dance the Night Away

Fandom: Hellsing

Genre: General

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Walter and Alucard strike a deal regarding the de-aged butler's taste in music. Implied AxW. Complete

~_~_~_~_~_~

Loud music vibrated through the lower most levels of the newly rebuilt Hellsing Manor. The figure reclining lazily on his throan scowled, bags visible under his eyes. That blasted pissant had been playing his music non-stop since his return to the mansion. Being that his room was immediately next to the wall which housed Alucard's coffin, the ancient vampire had not slept in nearly five days. He glared murderously at the wall. An eye twitched as the volume went up. A low growl. Blessed silence. The dark figure sighed in relief. It was short lived. Just as suddenly as it had stopped, it started back up again, louder than before.

If Alucard had not known better, he would have sworn the bastard was reading his thoughts. Finally, he could take no more of this. He jumped to his feet and stalked through the wall, the want of blood-shed showing in his eyes. The room he found himself in was completely trashed. It looked like the aftermath of a vandilism. Filthy laundry was strewn about carelessly, as well as numerous blood packets, some empty, some still containing putrid, rotten fluid. Random trinkets were also visible on the floor and sat haphazardly on the sparse shelving, along with, Alucard was displeased to note, un-cared for weapons.

Among the mess, a dark figure danced to the music. He some how managed to move about gracefully without tripping over any of the mess. Alucard paused to watch the young retainer shimmy his hips seductively, back turned to the vampire. The dancing fit the music, and what _interesting_ dancing it was! Alucard leered for a moment before drawing his Jackel and aiming it expertly at the source of the bothersome noise.

The shot echoed through the confined room, causing the younger vampire to wheel around in shock. His filament wires were drawn and ready to attack, not relaxing even as he saw that it was only his old friend. Slowly, he lowered his hands as he registed the sudden, deffening silence in the room. He turned and stared at the smoking, decimated sound system before glaring at the grinning vampire. Not bothering to hide his gun, Alucard returned it to the holster, eager for a reaction.

"Alucard! What the bloody hell was that for?! You owe me a new stereo!"

"I have a headache from that damn thing." Was the calm reply.

"So you decided to destroy my property?! You great, bleedin' son of a-"

Walter was cut off mid rant as the unwelcome guest stormed forward and roughly hoisted him in the air by the front of his shirt. Alucard did not look phased as he stared his friend down. An amused smirk toiled at the corner of his lips. The sixteen year old butler scowled darkly as he realized there was also the scent of melted compact disk permeating the room.

"You also owe me a new Metallica CD."

Alucard threw his head back and laughed. It amused him that this weakling was attempting to order him about. Had his friend still been his old self, perhaps he would have taken the man's "request" into consideration. Now, however, the man was reduced to the same petulance as he had once possessed at age 14; and deserved to be treated in a manner befitting his age. Even despite that however, Alucard was pleased by his old friend's new body. He licked his lips hungerly as he eyed the boy up and down.

Two pairs of crimson eyes stared at each other, sizing the other up. Walter's look slowly morphed into one of pure mischief, with a hint of something darker. He knew that look that the No Life King was giving him. He ceased his struggles and hung limp, toothy grin worming its way to his face.

"If you continue to destroy my CDs I shall have nothing left to dance to, nor anything worth dancing for."

"...Fine," Came the grudging acknowledgement.

"However, if I get you a new one you can only listen to it while I am here.... I may even be persuaded to _'dance'_ with you."

They leered at each other for a long moment.

"Deal."


End file.
